The invention relates to a method for transmitting thread-specific data in rereeling operations for the manufacture of two-thread lock stitch seams which have to be documented as well as an arrangement for carrying It out.
With Increasing measures for quality assurance in all areas of modern technology the knowledge of production data is indispensable when manufacturing a product. In the concluding documentation of the manufacturing process these data are combined together with the data of the components involved in the manufacturing process in a data record, which is assigned to the respective product and can be interrogated by means of a code number or the like at any time.
In connection with the manufacture of release seams on sewings also the underthread has to be documented beside other components in the case of two-thread lock stitch seams. Since the under-thread bobbin is on the one hand indispensable for the manufacturing process of the two-thread lock stitch seam, but on the other hand its capacity is highly restricted, it only serves as an Intermediate carrier for the under-thread.
As a result there is the problem that the information concerning the thread material used for the under-thread, such as article number or batch number cannot be transferred onto the under-thread bobbin during the reeling operation. After the thread had been reeled onto the under-thread bobbin and the bobbin had been taken out of the conventional reeling station, there is consequently no possibility left of identifying the reeled thread and of storing detailed information about it. Thus, there is also no possibility of specifying the under-thread designed as release thread in the documentation.